


Knights!

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, Yknow still don't know how tags work, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "Uh-huh! I'm gonna save papa and you can't stop me!" Tubbo stuck his tongue out to add to his acceptance of the challenge before quickly running out of the room to grab the swords that were on the table, he had to get a good choosing if he was going to save Fundy of course!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Knights!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Popsicle_Dreams

TW/CW: Nothing really other than Tubbo nearing a breakdown

It was no secret how difficult the job of president was, everyone could see the stress that wore down on Wilbur and Schlatt that was now placed on to Tubbo, someone who wasn't ready for the power especially at his age. Sixteen wasn't exactly a good age to be thrown in presidency especially with unresolved trauma and a power-hungry dictator trying to control all of your moves.

"Fundy if I move these two projects ahead by three days and this one by five do you think I would be prepared to go to the meeting with Dream on the fifth?" Tubbo pushed the calendar towards Fundy while fixing his sleeves, a nervous habit he picked up a few years ago. "I think I should be fine but I need to make sure because Dream is an unpredictable man." He fixated his gaze back on Fundy who was staring up at him, seemingly surveying Tubbo.

"When was the last time you took a break?" He placed the calendar back on the desk and looked it over, days were booked and scratched off some having small stars to mark their importance with notes written to the side about them. "You have a few days free, today being one of them let's go out and give you a break. You're overworking yourself Tubbo." Fundy grabbed a pen and started marking stars on a few of the free days making sure to write 'BREAK DAY' in big letters to get his point across.

"I can't Fundy! What if Dream decides he needs something to be done, or Techno shows up and tries to attack! What if a resident needs something or, or-" Fundy placed his hands against Tubbo's shoulders making sure to add pressure on to his grip to bring him back. "Fundy it's just not safe to take a break!"

"It is, c'mon don't you want to go and maybe regress? You can't just ignore everything, it isn't healthy or safe." He moved his hands off Tubbo's shoulders and watched as Tubbo moved back over to his desk and flipped through a few papers. "What me to go get your bubba? I bet he'd be happy to see his little buddy." Tubbo wouldn't lie, it was tempting to just drop everything and regress but it didn't feel right. He's their leader, he should be working on things and making sure everyone else is safe and happy in his land! It was too risky to stop his work just to focus on himself, which he didn't even think was necessary.

"No, I don't need to, I'm fine Fundy! If you're not going to help me then please leave." Tubbo shot a glare over to Fundy before looking back over at some papers, it was all basic stuff just disputes between people and taxes that were missed. He sighed as he flipped through the dispute papers trying his best to comprehend everything but his mind was a haze and everything seemed to just disappear as he grabbed on to it.

Frustration clawed at him as he tried to reread the paper but ended in the same situation of not comprehending anything. Everything seemed to suddenly be on high as his mind and body screamed for some sense of release from the endless work it had been given, he noticed too many things and felt as though he was about to just collapse straight on to his desk. Though he was still there, sitting at the desk trying to read a simple paper that seemed to be written in some different language.

"Little one?" Ranboo pushed open the door and smiled at Tubbo, Fundy had went and retrieved him mentioning the horrendous overworking that he had been doing to himself. "Hey, buddy what are you doing?" He strode over to Tubbo who was growing tired of trying to be brought away from his work, yet he loved at the same time as it showed they cared and knew what he was doing.

"Ranboo, what are you doing here?" Tubbo placed the paper down and turned his attention to the hybrid. "Did Fundy get you?" If he was being honest, he had no clue what Ranboo had been saying to him. He could tell he was there and knew he was talking but nothing had managed to register in his mind.

"I came to see my little one! Fundy had mentioned that a certain bud needed a break from big kid stuff but didn't want to take it." Ranboo kneeled next to the desk and looked at the papers that were strewn across it. "Aren't you too little to be doing this? Someone as small as you couldn't possibly figure out these things!" Tubbo shook his head trying to go back to his work in a silent decision to just ignore Ranboo and the urge to drop in to his headspace that was becoming stronger by the minute.

Fundy sauntered in to the room carrying a sippy cup and a plate of apple slices that he sat on the desk in front of Tubbo, "Hun, how about you eat a bit and then you and bubba can play." He reached a hand up and ruffled Tubbo's hair, smiling as he leaned in to the touch.

Something about Fundy's tone, the way it was so soft yet also stern was the final straw for Tubbo as he quickly crashed in to his headspace. "Okay papa! You play with us too?" Tubbo grabbed one of the apple slices, happily munching on it while looking up at Fundy waiting for his response.

"Yeah of course I can! Why wouldn't I play with you love?" Fundy looked over at Ranboo who was picking up and sorting through some of the papers that were on the desk, just generally trying to clean up the room while Tubbo was eating. Fundy turned his attention back to the little who was still happily eating, "So, when you finish what do you want to do?"

"Oh! Um, um play knights?" Tubbo clapped his hands excitedly hoping that the idea would be agreed to, it was one of his favorite games to play when Ranboo was over since it took three people to play and he always didn't mind being the bad guy who took Fundy.

Ranboo looked up from the papers that were now successfully sorted in to three piles, "I don't mind playing knights, but remember buddy to not hit people with the swords too hard yeah? They may not be real but they do hurt." Tubbo nodded apologizing for accidentally bopping Ranboo too hard last time they played. "It's okay, just keep it in mind. I'll go get the swords while you finish up."

Tubbo finished up his apple slices and grabbed the sippy cup before looking up at Fundy and holding his arms out, "Papa! Papa! Cuddles!" He grinned as Fundy moved to pick him up and set them down in the chair, Tubbo leaned back against Fundy's chest and looked up at him, "Hi hi!" Laughs filled the room and like usual didn't fail to paint a smile on to the 'big kid's face.

"Hi hi baby, you having a good time?" Tubbo nodded and hummed as he drank his juice, proceeding to fall back more in to Fundy who wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm glad you are! You excited to play with bubba?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Bubba is fun to play with!!" Tubbo smiled as he bopped Fundy with his sippy cup as a show of what he'd do to Ranboo. "Bubba will never stand a chance against me!"

"Oh really now? We'll have to challenge that then!" The duo looked over at the sound of Ranboo's voice, Tubbo quickly scurrying up and running over to the hybrid. "Hi buddy, ready to face off in an epic battle?" He leaned down and quickly booped Tubbo's nose.

"Uh-huh! I'm gonna save papa and you can't stop me!" Tubbo stuck his tongue out to add to his acceptance of the challenge before quickly running out of the room to grab the swords that were on the table, he had to get a good choosing if he was going to save Fundy of course!


End file.
